Of Kings and Glory
by Sandman Sam
Summary: You help the ones you love. You save the ones you can. And never, ever, regret it.  Sequel to Of Choices and Hero's. Toby's POV. Reviews Appreciated.
1. Ch 1 I Wish The Goblins

_Scales like leather and sandpaper, nails jagged and coarse. All I can here is laughter and shuffling but I don't take a lot of it in. I'm letting it all swirl around me, a distant part of me searching for something familiar. Suddenly a hand is reaching for me, a black glove, a distant melody...I feel dizzy, what's going on?_

"Ra!" A voice growls in my ear and I jerk my head up from the cold desk as someone pounces on me and I can already tell who it is by her giggle.

"Reggie. Can't you pick on someone else when they're sleeping?" I ask.

"Of course, but you're cuter when your scared." She laughs and moves to sit where my head was, folding up her legs daintily she hardly takes up half my desk.

"I wasn't scared."

"Liar."

"Yea, okay. Whatever." I shake my head.

Suddenly her eyes grow serious and her usual grin slackens as she stares at me.

"Same dream huh?" She asks.

"What does it matter?" I glance away, we've been over this nearly every day for three weeks.

"There has to be someone you can talk to about it. What about that sister I always hear your parents talk about?" Reggie pushes.

"Half-sister, and she doesn't visit really. I haven't seen her since I was a kid." I shake my head.

"So?"

"So, I'm sixteen Reg. That's fourteen years I've basically been an only child. How am I supposed to pour out my troubles to a person I barely know?"

"I don't believe that's how you feel. When we were kids you used to brag about her all the time. Just because she hasn't come home doesn't mean she's not your sister. So you have separate lives. She's like what, thirteen years older than you? That's like a whole different life time, it's natural." Reggie shrugs.

"Since when did you become the expert?" I ask, already smiling.

"My mom's friend has two kids fifteen years apart and they hardly ever talk. They still love each other and hang out at family stuff but they basically live totally separate lives. It's the way the dice fell Toby, nothing wrong that." She put a sympathetic hand on mine and that's when I noticed she was wearing gloves shaped like Goblin hands.

"You like?" She asked when she realized what I was staring at. "My dad sent them. Says they're really popular in Russia."

"Still on business?" I ask.

"Yea." She shrugs but her eyes don't meet mine. "But, he says he'll be home by Christmas."

"Cool."

"Yea."

It's an unspoken thing, about her parents. They're so work oriented it's hard to imagine they've been parents for fifteen years. I try not to compare our situations but rather use mine to be an advantage for us both. Reggie practically lives at my house and sleeps at hers. I'm almost surprised she doesn't have her own drawer in our guest room.

"Still coming over Friday to help give out candy?" I try moving to another topic.

"Sure, as long as I get to scare a few of them." Reggie winks.

"As long as you remember mom's rule: ten and up or spoiled brats only." I joke, happy to have moved into lighter topics.

"Agreed." She nods. "Oh hey, did you hear? Principal Mann is letting us dress up Friday. Halloween spirit and all that."

"Fun." I roll my eyes but her punch is light, she knows I'm joking.

"Just because it scares some people-"

"I don't get scared, I just don't see the big deal." I argue.

"Okay." She teases and then sighs as the bell rings.

Classes here are small and so everyone typically talks about the same thing. And seeing as it's Wednesday all anyone wants to talk about are costumes and candy. I tune most of it out but I keep an ear on possible pranks. I've learned the ins and outs of this school building and dodging pranks is one of my specialities.

Once school is over I'm one of the first people out the door and to the cars where my mom waits in the same spot she always has. In one swift motion I open the car door and swing my backpack onto the floor as I slip in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Catch, what's the rush?" My mother teases, she calls me Catch because she says I'm one of the best mannered boys on the East Coast.

"No rush, just glad to be out." I shrugged.

"Reggie coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think she had to pick up an art project first." I said.

Even as I spoke my eyes caught sight of her bright purple jacket as she darted between the cars and made a B-line for the backseat. Before she could get in though she pushed in a large four by four canvas framed by a black frame our mutual friend Jake had made. He was a wood-tech genius but his parents never took it seriously.

"Is it finally finished?" My mother asked.

"Yup, I'm super stoked." Reggie beamed and then started looking bashful. "It's kind of inspired by Toby though."

"Oh?" My mother winked and I shot her back a warning glare.

As she flipped the canvas for us to see I turned and stretched around to be able to see it better. It was a grey base with a young blonde boy reaching up to a black gloved hand in the middle of a large black and grey swirl. You couldn't see the boys face but I already knew which one of my photo's she'd used. I was six and reaching for a glass on a table. I couldn't say I was mad, really I was impressed in how good the details were. She looked worried but I gave a nod and a small grin to show her I approved.

"Oh wow, Reggie, that's beautiful. Are you sure your only in Art II?" My mother smiled making Reggie beam.

"Mrs. Carr said she wants me to be in an advanced class but prerequisites and such won't allow it." Reggie shrugged but her pride was to obvious.

"We'll have to find a nice place to hang it, what do you think Toby?" My mother asked as she focused back on getting us out of the congested parking lot.

"Sure." I agreed.

"There is always that one spot on Toby's wall where he got rid of all those festival posters."

"You took them down?" My mother glanced at me.

"They were from last year." I shrugged, not wanting to explain my growing dislike for anything Halloween related. Halloween meant all sorts of weird creatures that I didn't want to think about.

"Oh! I almost forgot, your father is having a few of his bosses associates over for a Halloween party. It seems his boss's daughter wanted a party but their house is being repainted so Dad offered our place, won't that be fun? You get to wear your costume two days early." My mother smiled, but I couldn't suppress my groan. "What?"

"I don't have a costume, guess I'll just have to hang out in my room."

"You know you can use any of the theater costumes your father keeps in the garage." My mother frowned.

"Come on T-man, it'll be fun." Reggie laughed. "We'll play keep away from Becca."

"Now behave you two, Rebecca Flack is a nice girl." My mother warned.

"Yea, nice enough to take my arm prisoner for a whole night and talk of nothing but all her big plans for her future."

"Not to mention his." Reggie teased as I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be fun and you won't hide the whole night Toby Allen Williams." My mother said.

"Yes ma'am."

"You too Reg."

"Yes ma'am."

To escape having to face my dad's questions about helping prepare for the party I slipped into the garage as soon as we made it home, Reggie following behind.

"Maybe we can put a mask on you and Becca won't notice you for at least the first hour." Reggie proposed as she rummaged through the nearest bin.

"Maybe." I scoffed. "Or maybe she's finally put a tracking chip in me one night while I was sleeping."

"Nah, she'd have one of her daddy's men do it." She snickered.

I settled on the Hamlet costume with a simple black masquerade mask while Reggie settled on the Queen Elizabeth costume and a white mask that looked like porcelain. Changing into the costumes took up most of the time I had before the party so I escaped grunt work but I still didn't like what was going to happen. My house was going to flood with rich kids who don't even know me or my family all in freakishly expensive costumes and their parents are going to stand around and talk about business like it's way over our heads.

"Tell me why I'm not slipping out the backdoor and running as fast as I can?" I asked.

"Because no one else is going to take you seriously in those tights." Reggie offered.

"Fair enough." I sighed. "Stay by my side?"

"Like I want to be alone with those harpies? No thanks, I'll stick with you." Reggie smiled and nudged me with her shoulder. "Your mom said she's going to put my painting on an easel in the living room and we can hang it up later."

"Yea okay."

"Do you really like it?" She asked.

"Of course, you've always been the best artist I've known." I nodded.

"And your not mad?"

"Why should I be? At least one of us can express how we feel about it." I sighed.

"I wish I could do something to help you."

"And I wish the Goblins could send me help." I teased. "I guess I'll have to settle with you and your gloves."

"Hey, respect the gloves." She bumped me and started walking to the kitchen, me following reluctantly behind.

"Hey Sport, carry these trays out to the deck for your mother will ya?" My father greeted me by placing two trays of food in my hands and two more in Reggie's.

Before I could reply the doorbell rang and I made my escape. This was going to be a very long night in my mind.

"Uh-oh." Reggie breathed but it was too late, Rebecca came flaunting out in an authentic looking flapper outfit, feather boa and all.

"Toby!" She grinned and walked over touching my arm. "Or should I say King Toby." She giggled.

"Hey Becca." Reggie piped up first, making her voice seem high pitched and fake.

"It's Rebecca, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Reggie smirked.

"I think it's just wonderful of you to open your house for my party." Rebecca curled her arm around mine and had a smile just as twisted.

"Um, sure." I glanced at Reg who look torn between laughing and glaring.

"You've _really_ come to my rescue Toby. I'm not really sure how to make it up to you." She baited, her eyes gleaming.

"Have you tried the food?" I blurted, unsure how to respond.

Her grin faded for a second and she glanced politely at the table before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm trying this veggie diet with a couple of friends but thanks for the offer." She grinned one last time before the back door opened and she was completely engrossed by the company of her usual friends.

Happy to have my arm back in my own possession I walked farther onto the deck with Reggie who was snickering behind a fan she'd pulled out with the rest of the costume that I hadn't noticed before.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you tried the food?" She mimicked me, laughing more at herself now than me.

"What? I couldn't think of what to say." I said.

"More like you couldn't think." Reggie teased.

"Whatever."

"Mhm." She grinned.

I managed to avoid Rebecca thanks to the swelling crowd of teenagers who came out and signaled the music to start so they could dance. Several people from school had come with their parents and were willing to talk seeing as it was my house. Reggie supplied most of the entertainment with her fun energy and corny jokes for nearly every costume she saw.

"Heads up man, B-Queen is looking for you." A fellow classmate, Scott, whispered as he passed us.

"Care to dance?" I asked Reggie who paused, actually surprised.

"Of course, King Toby." Reggie grinned and I shook my head as I twirled her onto the floor.

"Is this retribution for making you my dance partner all through the eighth grade?" She asked playfully.

"Only when Rebecca is looking." I teased.

"And when she's not?" Reggie asked.

"Then it's because I want to impress you." I tilted my head, making her blush.

"Dork." She breathed.

We spent the rest of the night evading people we didn't like and dancing, and as much as I didn't want to admit it I had a lot of fun. Escaping among the crowd, lost in letting myself just have fun. Reggie left early because her mother called and I took the chance to escape upstairs and wrestle out of my costume. As I finally stripped down to the thin undershirt and tights I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom but before I could reach the door it opened and Rebecca stepped out.

"Oh! Toby, I didn't know you were up here." Rebecca blushed and looked away. "Changing costumes?"

"Um, nah." I shook my head. "I'm partied out for the night, so I figured I catch a shower while I could."

"Oh, okay." Rebecca nodded and it finally dawned on me how awkward this was.

Discreetly holding my towel in front of me I stepped to the side to let her leave but surprisingly she didn't.

"It was a great party though." I offered.

"Only because you saved it." She smiled. "I honestly thought I was going to die of embarrassment if I had to mass text my party was canceled."

"Well, you'll be popular for another day I guess." I blurted. "I didn't mean it-"

"Yes you did." She finally looked up at me, a small smile still on her face. "You've always meant it that way."

"I should probably let you get back to your party." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea...see you tomorrow, Toby." She nodded.

"See ya." I watched her move to the stairs before I admitted to myself she might not always be the Queen Bee people make her out to seem, how she makes herself out to seem.

"Hey Flack." I called to her, making her stop at the top step. "You're not just a popular kid, I mean it."

"Thanks." She smiled and continued down the stairs, a genuine smile.

Standing in a dark hallway by myself started feeling weird so I pursued my original plan of showering. Letting the hot water run I couldn't help feel as if something was just outside the door, outside the windows hiding behind the thumping beat of the music.

Something that was waiting for the right moment.


	2. Ch 2 First Glimpse: The Underground

Thursday was a buzz of noise as I rushed around, between an unusually large amount of homework and being put on post-party cleaning duty. It would've stressed me out if I wasn't thankful for anything to distract me from my own mind.

"Hey!" Reggie snapped her fingers in front of my face to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"You tell me Mr. Run-A-Mile. You've been dashing around with busy work all day. Jumping at every sound, working like a madman. Is something wrong? You seemed totally fine last night."

"Well last night I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it." I snapped.

"Is that so?" She leaned back, her tone growing soft. "I see."

She removed her weight from my desk and walked across the room to her own, refusing to look at me while I stared in confusion. What had I said? What did she think I meant? This couldn't be good.

"Hey Toby!" Rebecca smiled. "Thanks for last night. I really appreciated all those kind things you said."

"Um, no problem." I glanced at Reggie who wasn't even looking at me, she was staring at Rebecca, her face blank but her eyes turning to daggers.

"You really are such a sweet guy." Rebecca leaned forward and touched my hand. "I don't know how I didn't see that before."

"Thanks, but the bell is about to ring." I pulled my hand out from under hers and she left with a sigh.

Was I doomed to anger every girl in this classroom today? With no Reggie to talk to my mind wandered to the corners of the room, exaggerating every creak, every laugh. It put me on edge and by the time school let out I opted for walking home.

"Hey man, wait up!" Jake ran up to me, matching my strides easily.

"Hey." I greeted him politely.

"Dude, what's up with Reggie?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She couldn't paint today, all she did was sit and look at the canvas. Mrs. C wanted her to open up but she just shook her head and went back to staring. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Jake asked.

"Something like that." I sighed. "I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Well whatever it is you better find some way to remedy it, and fast. My mom always forgives my dad faster when he realizes his mistakes quickly." Jake offered.

"What mistake did I make?" I asked and then it dawned on me. "Oh."

"Good boy, you're learning. Now go make nice." Jake laughed, clapping me on the back before rushing ahead of me to catch up with someone else he recognized.

I took a left down the road to the center of town rather than to my house, I had some items to pick up.

An hour later I was knocking on Reggie's door, dressed in khaki shorts and a shirt she had once worn all day saying it was her favorite and holding a bag of treats. Unfortunately her mother answered the door with a look of surprise and curiosity.

"Don't you have any longer forms of fabric for your legs?" She asked right away.

"Laundry day ma'am." I smiled politely. "Is Reggie here?"

"She's upstairs." Her mother admitted, still unhappy with my apparel.

"Ma?" Reggie appeared in the doorway, her eyes lighting up at my outfit despite our tension.

Her mother sighed and resigned to letting us talk, walking back to whatever had been occupying her attention before I arrived. I held up the bag and smiled,

"Rice Crispy Treats, chocolate fondu material, and chopsticks."

"Is this your peace treaty?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've been kind of stressed and I didn't mean to take it out on you. You're my friend, I should have confided in you."

She looked surprised for a moment and then smiled and lunged forward, hugging me happily. I sighed in relief and returned the hug before following her to the kitchen. She pulled out the jug of chocolate milk while I set up the fondu set and broke the chocolate into the double boiler.

"So...what kind of mistake did you make?" She asked slowly as she poured two glasses.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Will not."

"I do."

She stopped pouring and looked at me patiently and I turned away and flicked on the water, filling the bottom pan with a few inches of water.

"I've been feeling weird since the party, I kept feeling like things kept moving just outside of my vision and when I'd look, nothing would be there. I had that dream again, but it went further."

"Further?" She echoed.

"I was in this room, and all these creatures were standing around me, laughing and talking. I couldn't believe I could actually see them. And a girl was sitting on a chair, she was facing me but her eyes seemed to be looking passed me."

"Did you recognize her?" Reggie asked.

"No, I only really remember her eyes, they were really blue, kind of like mine." I shrugged.

We worked in silence as I finished my work on the fondu and she pulled out plates and unwrapped the Rice Crispies. Placing them on the counter she took her usual seat and waited for me to come to mine. I poured the melted chocolate into a bowl and placed it on the counter, handing her a chop stick and taking one for myself.

"What kind of creatures?" She finally asked, stabbing her chopstick into a Rice Crispy and dipping it into the chocolate.

"Goblins, I think." I admitted. "Like the kind you see in puppet shows."

"That's borderline creepy." She said.

"Yeah." I stabbed my own Rice Crispy and dunked it.

"How does this add up to a mistake made at a party?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked. "I wished it, for them to help me. I wished they could send me help."

"And you think that wish came true because you saw more of your dream?"

"I told you you'd think I was crazy."

"I don't."

"Uh-huh."

"Toby, I don't. I'm just trying to figure it out, the same as you." Reggie argued.

I laughed and smiled apologetically, looking at the pool of chocolate as if it would give me the answer I was looking for.

"I guess I'm hoping that if you think I'm crazy I can feel better about thinking I am too. It doesn't make any sense but it's the only thing I have." I twisted my Rice Crispy, not really hungry.

"Liar." She made me look at her. "You have me too."

I smiled and nodded as she went back to her own snack. We sat quietly for a while, just letting the other be in their own thoughts. After she finished her snack she began using the chopstick and chocolate to draw on the edge of the plate. She sketched the hand from her painting but before she finished she sighed and put her chopstick down, averting her eyes from it.

"What?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem fair." She murmured.

"What doesn't? I asked.

"If you need help, you should get it. Sitting here, day after day, watching you wrestle with this. You don't even act like your mad about things because your so freaking nice. I hated that painting, every second I put into it. I felt like I was pouring you onto a canvas for people to see you when all I really wanted to do is help you. I wanted to protect you and the only thing I know how to do is paint! Freaking paint!" Her voice elevated and with it, her agitation. "Why isn't there anyone we can turn to?"

Her final words were short and harsh and she looked at me with such fury I couldn't imagine that she'd been this angry the whole time she's known about my dream. She was feeling just as helpless as I was and due to her life experiences it wasn't something she could handle as well. I stood and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She burrowed her face in my chest and sighed, her anger making her small frame shake.

"It's not fair, but that's why I keep you by me." I murmured. 'Even if that might not be fair either.'

I left not long after, knowing her mother didn't care for guests over while her husband was away. I felt calmer after visiting Reggie, finally letting my mind relax and think about other things than my own creeping paranoia. However, by the time I reached my own house I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and I forced my eyes to focus on my steps rather than search for the moving corners I didn't want to believe were any different than normal.

"Hey cabana boy, where are you headed?" My mother teased as I walked passed the living room making me stop and glance in confusion before I remembered what I was wearing.

"Oh, just bed." I shrugged. "It's been a long day."

"Did you visit Reg?" She asked.

"Yeah, we made our usual snacks." I nodded.

"How is Mrs. Banner?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Joseph out of town again?"

"Yup."

"Well if I'm only going to get one worded answers out of you I suppose this is all the interrogating I'm going to do to you." She smiled.

"Bye." I grinned for good measure, dodging a playful swat.

It was still early when I finally showered and got ready for bed. Laying in my room I let my eyes wander to the painting now hanging on my wall.

"Is it possible?" I asked it as I sat up. "That my life could get any crazier?"

"BOO!" Jake jumped out from a corner as I tried to maneuver my way through the sea of costumes.

Rather than saying anything I gave him a quick nod and darted for my short cut to third hour. It wasn't easy but eventually I was safe in my seat, waiting for Reg to show up in some outlandish costume and spend the whole hour mocking other people's outfits just to make me laugh.

When she didn't appear right away I should have been worried but I brushed it off to hallway traffic and stretched out in my chair, letting my eyes droop closed.

"You're in my seat." A gruff voice caught my attention.

"Nice try." I kept my eyes closed. "Assigned seats genius."

Suddenly my desk shook and my eyes flew open as I slammed my hands on my desk to steady myself, surprised when I saw not my class but a swamp, with my desk on top of a large boulder.

"What in the-"

"My seat. Guardpost." The voice, with belonged to a rather ugly troll spoke again.

"Oh, um...yeah, okay." I slipped out of my desk, careful not to rush backwards into the swamp but rather slide down to a smaller boulder.

"Take steed." He pointed to the desk.

"Um, that's not my steed." I shook my head and before I could say anymore the troll grunted and swing the desk into the swamp and I watched it sink with a stomach churning gurgle.

"Could you tell me where I am?"

"My spot."

"Yes, your spot. I understand, but is there another name for it?" I asked.

"Swamp of Troll, near Goblin Kingdom." He grunted.

"Can you tell me where Maryland is?"

"Mary Land? No." The troll said.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and turned to look around. "Um, how do I-wait, Goblin?"

"Goblin Kingdom in Westland. That way." The troll pointed. "King Jareth and Queen Sarah."

"Sarah?" I felt like I was echoing a lot but the troll didn't seem to notice, he merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"Trolls honor Warrior Sarah for saving many of us. She is Conqueror of the Labyrinth, we follow her commands now."

"Queen of the Trolls and Goblins?" I asked.

The troll sighed and looked around, clearly bored with my questions.

"Um, can you tell me how to get out of this swamp?"

"Go that way." He pointed. "Take no short cuts or you might fall over to the Aboveground."

"What is the Aboveground?" I asked.

"Land of Humans, aren't you human?"

"I guess they don't call it that were I'm from."

"That because you think only you exist."

"I did. Once."

"Now you know better." The troll announced happily. "Go now. I guard."

"Okay, er, thanks for your help."

The troll grunted and I quickly took my leave in the direction he had pointed in. The place smelled and I tried not to gag as I passed gurgling pools and vines dripping with an odd purple liquid. As I climbed passed twisting trees and strange puddles I couldn't help think that mere seconds ago I had been in a classroom and now suddenly I was traversing my way through an impossible swamp.

"I must be going delusional. That has to be it. I've finally cracked." I muttered to myself.

"You're not cracked! This is cracked." A voice cackled and I collapsed as something hard hit dead on top of my head.

As I closed my eyes I vaguely saw an orange foot and muttering filled my ears until I completely blacked out.


	3. Ch 3 Dwarf, Dwarf, Dagger

"Well...is it waking up any time soon?"

"I'm sure he will when he's ready, poor thing. We're lucky the bandage worked and he's still alive."

"We're lucky? We're? Don't ye be dragging me anywhere near this bowl of trouble. I just want it of me couch before I get cranky."

I wanted to stir and tell them to stop bickering but my body refused to move yet. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep the ground under me moved violently and I went rolling off onto a less welcoming surface. Letting out a groan as adrenaline forced my eyes open I just barely witnessed a broom sweeping above me and meeting it's target with a loud thwap.

"Oi!" I glanced over to see a man with a gnarled face and lines that etched a permanent scowl into his expressions. "What did ye do that for?"

"He's my patient!" came a shrill voice, the previous holder of the broom I guessed. "And I won't let an injured creature be tossed around because one cranky old oaf is too disturbed from a break in his routine!"

I turned my head to see a little old woman, not much taller than the table she stood behind. Her youth had since left her face but she seemed more cheerful than the other even though she was livid with fury.

"Don't be calling me names now, I just wanted me couch back." The man grumbled, clearly not wanting to be the source of her anger.

"All yours." I finally spoke, the woman's anger disappearing as she scurried to my side moving her hands nervously as if unsure what to do.

"How's your head dearie?" She asked.

"My head?" I asked.

"Of course, nearly broken as it was I'm surprised it healed so quickly. Does it hurt? Rattle?"

"No...just fuzzy."

"Probably 'cause of all that hair." The man commented, earning a glare from the woman.

"I just mean things seem blurry at the moment." I tried to mend my words, not sure if he had been joking or not.

"Say what you mean then, don't give nonsensical answers." Not a joke, check.

"Don't listen to him, he's just not used to anyone who isn't a dwarf anymore." She patted my arm.

"Dwarf?" I echoed.

"Ye got a problem with that?" The man, I mean dwarf, asked.

"No, no sir." I shook my head, wincing in anticipation but getting nothing more than a sore muscle on my shoulder.

The woman noticed, she was quick to snatch a pillow and tuck it under me.

"We'll move you in a bit once you've had something to eat, poor thing. Good thing we found you when we did or the Trolls would have mistook you for bait."

"You said he was in Fiery territory." The dwarf spoke, "If you took him from a Troll there'll be hell to pay."

"He was on the border!" She shrieked. "I didn't take him from no one. He'd just been in the wrong place during a Fiery game. They ain't got no claim to him."

"Wasn't sent by no Troll was ye? No errand or nothing?" The dwarf looked at me.

"No, he told me to go away. I was accidently at his guardpost. He told me to so West."

"West! Oh no, no, no. West would have taken you to an awful place. Mind you they have gotten better about certain conduct. Imagine, sending you to Goblin lands." The woman shook her head.

"But I wanted to go there." I pushed myself to sit up a little.

"Wanting to go to the Goblins? Ain't nothing good come from somebody who be wanting to see a Goblin." The dwarf scowled.

"I need to speak with the King." I admitted.

The woman dropped the pan she'd been scrubbing and it clattered loudly as the dwarf sucked in a large breath, his face pinching together painfully.

"The Goblin King?" She whispered. "Why would you need to do that? You aren't a wisher are you?"

"A what?" I asked.

"A wisher, means ye've wished away a child." The dwarf answered.

"I haven't wished anyone away." I shook my head.

"Couldn't have been wished away, ye'd have been brought to the castle long before this." The dwarf growled. "I don't believe him, I think he's a wisher and he don't want us knowing it."

"No! Believe me, I haven't wished anyone away." I argued.

"Have ye any siblings? Little brothers? Sisters?" The dwarf asked.

"Not really, I mean I've always been like an only child. My sister, she's thirteen years older than me. We never talk. I was at school and I closed my eyes, when I opened them again, I was here. I mean it, I don't know how I got here and I haven't wished anybody away."

"School? Are you from the Aboveground dear?" The woman asked, all previous nervousness seeming to have vanished.

"I think that's what the Troll called it." I said.

"A human then?" The dwarf scoffed. "Ain't much a human's good for, except wishing."

"Hush Kib, he's a young human, and injured to boot."

"Don't be saying my name around him!" The dwarf yelled. "Ain't nothing more powerful than knowing somebody's name, especially these days."

"He's a human not an Emp. He can't control you by knowing your name." She wagged her finger.

"Blackmail has gotten the better of more a creature than any one would like to admit." Kib sighed. "Fine boy, ye know me name. Best not use it against me."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good, then that's settled. My names Mirra by the way."

"My name is Toby." I offered.

"Toby?" Kib echoed.

"Yes, I trust you with my name too, so we're even." I smiled.

"Is Toby a common name were ye're from?" Kib asked.

"Fairy common I guess. Maybe not as common as John or Nathan, but I've met a couple other Toby's in my life." I shrugged. "Is Kib a common name?"

"It was me father's name." Kib looked away. "Died when I was a wee one."

"He means small." Mirra offered.

"Yea, I understand." I nodded.

"Well, dinner's not going to finish itself and you," she pointed at me. "Lay back down and rest. I'll wake you when it's time."

Being too tired for more questions I settled back down with the pillow and closed my eyes, trying not to think about how grounded I'd probably be if my parents thought I snuck out of school and disappeared.

When I started dreaming I realized I'd fallen back asleep and with that to jolt me I opened my eyes, surprised to find the lights dimmed and the window revealing a coal black sky. How long had I been asleep?

"I told ye, it's not a coincidence." Kib's voice sounded hushed but still agitated.

"And I told you to let it drop, we're done discussing it. So what if it is him? We'll send him back and if anyone asks, we ain't seen him." Mirra's retort was just as hushed.

"Ye shouldn't have told him our names, now if he testifies we'll get the axe. Ye should have left him be in the swamp. Now if the Queen finds out we're hiding the Legend of another kingdom she'll have us for her Wolf's snack." Kib shifted, his shadow sweeping across the floor in the moonlight.

"You know as well as I that Queen or no Queen we Dwarfs never leave a stranger injured in a place they don't know. Imagine if he had woken up there, all alone and disoriented. He could have easily walked into a trap and been killed. Now at least he has the chance to make it to the West and be safe from the Queen." Mirra argued.

"If he goes we're not giving him anything, it's too dangerous if he's found with a Dwarf sack. And don't try hiding it, ye've been working on one since he's been here. That's why ye made so much extra food and I know it. I'm telling ye Mirra, don't bother, ye've done enough."

"Fine." She sighed, clearly unhappy. "But he has to eat something before he goes and his head needs one last check before I'm satisfied."

"Fine, as long as he leaves soon." Kib seemed relieved.

"I'll leave tonight." I spoke up. "I'm sorry to have put you in danger."

Mirra gasped and in a flutter lit a candle, the room quickly bathed in its light. She was wearing a sort of nightgown, and Kib was in something similar.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Mirra came closer, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, I've been in this world long enough. My family will start worrying soon."

"Oh we've heard the King has ways of restoring that."

"If he makes it that far." Kib added.

"Hush." Mirra warned. "Well, I'll heat you up a bowl and fetch you your jacket. We'd give you more if we could."

"I understand." I smiled to reiterate my words. "I'm already grateful for as much as you've done. I couldn't have asked for better friends."

"Friends?" Kib grumbled. "Ain't no use calling us friends. If ye be wise ye'll never think twice of us again. Too dangerous to keep in contact, it'll be no more connections after tonight."

Mirra looked disappointed but continued to work, her hands moving smoothly but with a stubborn slowness.

"Even so, you're friends to me. If you ever find yourself in the West, I'll be sure to tell the king to be kind to you. I have a feeling not many in these parts would take in a human stranger, let alone keep them once they knew they were headed for the West." I smiled.

"Thank you." Mirra interrupted Kib who was already shaking his head. "If something ever happened, well we appreciate the thought."

The bowl she handed me was filled with what looked like stew but I didn't want to question too much and ate as much of it as I could. When I was finished she took the bowl and handed me my jacket, eyeing it sadly as I slipped it on.

"Are you sure that's thick enough for tonight's weather? It's been known to get a bit chilly in these parts."

"It'll be fine." I answered quickly, noticing Kib's warning glance. "I promise I'll be alright. I'm already feeling loads better."

"Well...if you're sure." Mirra sighed.

With nothing left to keep me here I made my way to the door, pausing to glance back and smile one last time.

"Be safe." Mirra called.

"You too." I nodded, opening the door just enough to slip out and shut it quietly behind me.

The moon wasn't very bright but it wasn't hard to find the main trail once I made it into the trees. Making my way slowly I took small steps and made sure to be very quiet. Nothing seemed to be stirring and I wasn't sure if that was good, or bad.

"Ye'll never make it there at this speed." Kib appeared behind me, a dim lantern in his hand.

"You scared me." I admitted, still tense.

"Good, ye should be. Risking everything to get you to safety. This better be worth it." Kib sighed.

"You don't have to." I pointed out.

"Of course I do." Kib eyed me. "Besides, Mirra wouldn't be able to rest with an imagination like hers until she knew ye was far enough away."

I nodded and followed him, secretly relieved to have a source of light and someone I could trust, well under this circumstance at least. We moved quickly but still at a pace that made little noise, I was starting to guess not stirring was both bad and good.

"Not many like to be out around these times. Queen's subjects like to hunt when it's really dark." Kib explained under his breath as if he knew my passing thought.

"When you say hunt-"

"I ain't thinking it means something different where ever you come from." Kib cut me off, clearly uncomfortable with the word.

I let it go with another nod and settled into silence, happy to let him lead without question. After a while though his breath seemed to become labored and he checked both sides of the path more and more.

"If I say hide, boy ye'll hide." He finally spoke.

I nodded and he sighed, resigning himself to whatever he knew wasn't far away. As we continued on a quiet noise caught my attention, before I could fully realize what it was Kib grabbed my elbow and shoved me into a nook of three boulders.

"Hide." He hissed in a short breath.

The noise, which I finally recognized as whistling, stopped and a rustle from up ahead made Kib stop walking. Three dwarfs, all somewhat younger looking than Kib stepped out. I could tell they were younger because they stood straighter and their hairs were varying shades of auburn or brown whereas Kib's resembled a fading ashen grey.

"Brother Kib, what brings you about at such an hour?" The tallest asked.

"Mirra was being antsy so I fancied myself a stroll to stretch out and have some time to think." Kib sighed.

"Your home is alright I hope?" The same dwarf continued.

"Oh, sure. Night always makes her nervous, especially these days. We're both making it just fine though."

"Understandable." The dwarf nodded. "The Order has been getting stricter and stricter these few weeks."

"Nothing that ain't livable though." Kib quickly added.

"Of course." The dwarf smiled, clearly pleased. "But this is quite a ways from your home to be a stroll. Are you sure everything is alright? You know that you can always tell me if there are any troubles."

"Of course I know that, High Brother, I was just keeping my legs stretched. I'm not as spry as I like to fancy myself some days."

"That does happen sometimes doesn't it." The dwarf sighed. "Well I'm glad you're well, and give my regards to Mirra. Would you be opposed to us walking with you back towards your house? I've agreed to do the watch for these parts."

"Mirra would be mighty glad to have someone walking with me back, I thank ye." Kib shuffled backwards, careful to swing the light in a way that wouldn't compromise my hiding place.

"How quiet it seems tonight, almost as if you can hear...anything." The dwarf commented as they walked closer.

"Yea, I suppose it gets that way this time of night." Kib glanced around.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Neh, just keeping an eye out. Ye never know what this forest holds some nights. Or maybe Mirra's musings are just rubbing off on me." Kib shrugged, the other two dwarfs chuckling.

"Never fear Brother Kib, all who belong in this forest are safe tonight." The dwarf clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea." Kib nodded, shuffling back that way we had just come.

I pushed into the boulder, trying my best to shrink out of sight from the dwarves. They passed by without even a glance and continued on for a few feet before the High Brother stopped.

"I've almost forgot, Brother Kib, who where you talking to before we appeared on the trail?"

Kib was slow to reply as my heart quickly raced to my throat and back into my chest.

"Oh? Must have heard me muttering to myself. I've been doing that more and more lately ye see."

"You were telling yourself to hide?" The dwarf asked.

"Oh, ye know, in case ye's was a beast or something." Kib shrugged.

"Brother Kib, you wouldn't be protecting something dangerous now would you?" He asked.

"Dangerous? Now look here Buron,"

"High Brother Buron." The dwarf corrected him.

"I'm a dwarf of my word and I ain't got two licks worth of time to be tolerant of anything dangerous. As if we'd help protect something dangerous." I could almost picture the deep scowl as they stared each other down.

"But are you protecting something?" Buron asked.

"I ain't protecting nothing, I told ye I was walking, just walking." Kib grumbled.

"Then what did you tell to hide?" Buron asked.

"Nothing important, in fact is probably far from here by now." Kib shook his head.

"But you said hide, not run." Buron pushed.

"I know what I said and I'm saying now it's nothing important." Kib frowned. "Ye's being awfully nosy into something like this."

"Normally, I would be inclined to trust your judgement Brother Kib, but there is a problem. You see, the Queen has been very worried and her advisors have foretold of a dangerous creature appearing in the East kingdoms. In order to keep her people safe she has set laws in motion, laws that prohibit her people from helping strangers who appear in the East unless it is to lure them to the Queen's castle."

"Queen has never worried about nothing." Kib muttered.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Brother Kib, but perhaps you can make up for your mistakes by bringing the stranger over to us." Buron offered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kib shook his head.

"And why not?" Buron asked.

"Because." I replied. "I'm already here."

And with that I lunged for the nearest dwarf, my hand already inches from his dagger.


	4. Ch 4 Cherose, Like A Horse, Only Not

"Now, easy boy." Kib looked more surprised than any of them when I towered over them, the dagger now in my possession.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." I looked at Kib. "I just want to get back home. I'm going to ask you once for the lantern and your going to let me go. I'm not a threat to the Queen, and I'm not going to her castle."

"If your not a threat you shouldn't need to be attacking like this human." Buron frowned. "Just put down the weapon and we can talk like adults here."

"The lantern." I ignored Buron, tempted to laugh at his words.

Kib stepped forward and held the lantern from the bottom, the handle in my direction. I snatched it with my free hand and stepped back, the dagger still poised between us.

"Now boy," Buron tried speaking again. "Why don't we just settle down and start over. How about you put the weapon to your side and give us your name."

I glanced at Kib who with one glare reminded me of everything he'd said. I took another step back but neither moved my blade nor spoke my name.

"They call me Catch." I finally relented when Buron began looking suspicious. "I live on the East Coast in the Aboveground."

"Ah!" Buron put on a cheerful face. "A human who understands the pride of the East. Come boy, do not feel so alarmed. If you are indeed so then I deem you no true stranger. Come let me house you till light and you can tell us all more of the East you come from."

"I wish I could." I swallowed. "But there is somewhere I need to be and my family is worrying about me by now. I convinced him to help me as far as he could but it seems this is as far as our paths cross." I gestured to Kib. "I will repay you some day for your kindness."

"Don't bother." Kib grumbled.

"Oh, Brother, why do you not ask him to repay by staying a while with us. Surely his family can be sent word of his safety." Buron stared at Kib, his voice light but his tone carried a slight edge.

"I have to go." I didn't wait for Kib to reply.

"Surely nothing is more important than good rest and good company?" Buron asked.

I opened my mouth to argue but stopped when the sudden sound of hooves caught everyone's attention, followed shortly by its maker and the cloaked figure sitting in the saddle. I blinked, my eyes, and mind, adjusting to what I was seeing. The animal looked like a horse but burlier, with thicker hair and a shorter snout. It's black eyes gleamed in the poor light of the lantern and it made a noise similar to a neigh and a growl.

"Luring more innocent people to the Queens meal table?" A voice asked, playful and unafraid.

"Lure? We would no more invite you to dine at such a grand table as that of the Queens." Buron puffed up, his loyalty as obvious as his stoutness.

"You misunderstand me, _friend_." The figure came closer into the light. "I was calling _him_ the meal, not the guest."

"Vile vagabond! Take your false implications and depart from our lands, we spit on the very thought of you." Buron said angrily.

The figure laughed, the hood falling back to reveal a human man who had to be somewhere in his twenties. He wore old fashioned riding clothes and his hair was just too long to be neat. His lips curved into a cross between a smirk and a sneer but his eyes showed his good-nature.

"Then explain yourself, why are you calling this boy to your homes? I don't remember humans being so desirable in a Dwarven eye." He eyed me and then looked back at Buron. "Is he a traitor spy?"

"No." I answered before Buron could open his mouth, causing the figure to look at me.

"Oh? Then hark boy, what is your crime?" He asked.

"Nothing I know of." I shrugged.

"He has threatened us with our own weapons and taken a lantern from our Brother." Buron gestured to the dagger and then to Kib who shuffled nervously.

"And still you beg him to be your guest? Pardon me for not fully understanding." He smirked, clearly angering Buron even more.

"I just want to go to...where I need to go. I have to be home soon." I glanced at Kib and then back at the man. "I'm from the Aboveground."

"A straggler then? What brings you so far from your land?" He asked.

"I'd like to keep the little I know to myself thanks." I said. "Until it's safe."

The man looked at the Dwarves and then nodded in understanding. Shifting in his saddle he held out a hand for me to shake.

"I am called Rider, and this is Kor, my Cherose."

"I am called Catch." I shook his hand.

"Catch?" He smirked, nodding after a moment. "Then Catch I will call you. I am headed on my route near the swamp, would you have enough time to come with me?"

"I suppose I do." I tried to look nonchalant but on the inside I couldn't be more relieved.

"You will not need that light source or weapon. Kor see's better in the dark anyway, and stolen weapons seldom wield to their unceremonious new masters. I will lend you one of my own if you be in true need of one." Rider gestured to the items I'd almost forgotten I'd been holding.

I set the lantern down at Kib's feet, nodding to him. Before I could hand the dagger back Kor growled/neighed again and Rider's hand whipped out and grabbed the blade, twirling it in his grasp once before hawking it into the ground with a soft thud. He held out his hand once more and I took it without question, feeling odd when he hoisted me up like I was paper.

"Tomorrow see you well." Rider called to the Dwarves who were all, except Kib, glaring murderously at him.

"And Justice see you swift."

I couldn't tell if the words were meant for me or for him but I decided to follow Rider's lead and ignore the comment as Kor took queue and began trotting in the direction I knew would be the swamp.

"Why did you do that with the dagger?" I asked once we were a distance away.

"They would have used it against you the second it was in their grasp." Rider said simply. "They are growing bitter in their obsession with the Queen."

"Do you serve her? The Queen?" I asked.

Rider barked a soft laugh and patted Kor.

"I serve her as much as a fly appeases her when it lands in her soup."

"But they do not turn you over to her?"

"They have little to no reason. I cause no more harm than a trickster, although with the way laws are proceeding I may yet find myself a new guest in her Dungeon." Rider sounded thoughtful but kept his light-hearted tone. "Normally Dwarves shy from humans, they'd much rather the Queen's subjects eat them and be done with it."

"Eat?" I echoed.

"Do you know much about the Queen's subjects?" Rider asked.

"Just that the Dwarves don't seem to care much for them." I shrugged.

"I see. But yes, I say eat. People use the term 'subjects' because calling them by their feral name has been banned. The Queen wishes to make them seem like _tame _little subjects that only use their 'old ways' when it's necessary for the Queen. In reality their a roaming bunch of fur-balls with a _very_ extendable leash." Rider explained.

"The way things seem, she hasn't been a Queen for a long time has she?" I asked.

"In her own mind she has been a Queen, but no, she hasn't always been the Queen. Only for the last decade or so. I lose track of time when I'm traveling to be honest. Her father was King before her, my father was one of his top Warriors. Which is probably what gives me what little grace I'm given for my behavior; or so she'll tell you. Really, I think she'd rather let me be a roaming trickster, than a branded enemy."

"Is she scared of you?" I asked.

"Scared? No, I don't imagine she's been good and scared of anything in quite some time." Riders voice went soft. "Not since she was a girl I'd think."

"Did you know her then? When you were young."

"In passing as anyone in this kingdom would. My father worked in the palace, so naturally I came across her as a child." Rider admitted.

I wanted to ask further but it felt odd, as if I was digging into something that was left untouched for a reason. We rode on in silence, and for the second time in however long I'd been here I felt myself putting trust in a stranger, someone I couldn't say more than a few things about. Strange.

"I wonder young Catch, how far towards the swamp are you headed?" Rider finally asked.

"Beyond it actually." I admitted. "I need to speak with the King of the Goblins."

"Goblins? And what brought you here to the East?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I said. "I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in the swamp. Mi...The dwarf woman who took care of me said that she found me pretty banged up so she brought me back with her to be mended. They said I was somewhere between Troll and Fiery territory."

"Someone must not be very good with summoning charms or they would have been more accurate." Rider said. "Why is it you need to speak with the King in the West?"

"I..." I knew why but I felt weird about admitting the truth, but why?

Oh I don't know, I mean a complete stranger would totally understand me wishing for a mythical creatures help because I was having a dream that didn't feel much like a dream anymore. Yeah, that sounds completely fool proof. Not.

"I think he can help me." I finally said. "He's probably the only one who can."

"You sound as if this is more than just returning to the Aboveground." Rider said.

"It is." I admitted.

"The Goblins, are they expecting you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I'd like to know if I'm going to be attacked for being so close to the Goblin border." Rider said simply.

"They will know me." My words felt heavy.

Rider didn't ask any more questions after that and so we proceeded in silence. Eventually the forest ended and before long became the encasing swamp. Several times I thought I'd heard the rustling of branches and the padding of paws but he didn't seem very fazed by it so I said nothing. Eventually we stopped at the base of a wide tree, Rider quickly dismounting and grabbing a pack from Kor's side I hadn't noticed.

"We'll camp here for the rest of the night. The swamp beyond this is too tricky without all our senses." He explained.

"Do you know the swamp well?" I asked.

"As well as anybody who ain't a Troll." Rider shrugged.

Once more we settled into silence as we set up, unrolling a thick fabric designed to be a mat of sorts. I sat down cross legged and watched as he set up a small fire, his own mat closer to the tree.

"You're human." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How long have you been in the East?" He asked.

"About a day I think, maybe less." I shrugged.

"You gave me a nickname, when you said Catch. It might have been a long time but I know that ain't a normal name to give a child." Rider continued.

"You gave me a nickname too." I pointed out.

"Aye, but I've been here my whole life. What made you give a nickname?" He asked.

"I heard the Dwarves talking. The ones who helped me, they said it's dangerous to know another persons name. Like you could use it for blackmail."

"Aye, and darker things." Rider nodded. "Well, you're clever boy, and that's a good thing to have, especially around the Queen's dominion."

"Why is it so dangerous?" I asked.

"Names, are power. They are what sums up or identities. People can have never seen you but if they know your name they know who you are, what you're like, what you're known for. It is the same in both lands. But the Queen has learned to tap into the power of a name. If she knows your name, she can control you, influence you. Make sure you do her bidding, or else." Rider explained as he fiddled with the fire. "You already knew names were dangerous knowledge."

"Yes." I nodded.

"But you know the Dwarves names. You almost said the woman's, back on the trail."

"Yes."

"Do they know your name?"

"Yes, I told them I trusted them. We're friends."

That made Rider snort, shaking his head.

"Dwarves don't make friends, they make opportunities for power."

"Not these two." He still shook his head so I continued. "The man, he's growing old and he doesn't seem to care for the way the Queen has been tightening the laws. He just wants to be left alone and far away from danger. The woman, she's sweet and motherly and she's just about as terrified as the subjects as she is loyal to people in need. She saved my life."

Rider was silent through my ramble, keeping a thoughtful expression on his face when I described Mirra but he was still frowning when I'd finished.

"She might be someone worth trusting but I still don't know about the other. Elderly who want to be left alone, no matter what their race, always will do whatever it takes to stay away from danger. Even if that means redirecting it onto his own ally."

"He did try to deter the other Dwarves, before you came. He was the one who told me to hide and when they asked about me he said it was nothing important. Then Buron started talking about the Queen and luring me to the castle and so I acted and took a dagger and the lantern."

"Yes, Buron always has been trouble. His adoration to the Queen is actually kind of disgusting to watch. It's one of the reasons I enjoy teasing him so much." Rider smirked and then his smirk faded. "Is there any reason the Queen would want to know your name?"

I knew the answer to his question, even if I didn't want to. I also knew that I couldn't lie because it would definitely come back to bite me later.

"Possibly." I shrugged. "At least, the Dwarves think so."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm not sure." It was the truth. "I came here for answers."

Rider seemed unsure but after a few moments relaxed, seeming resigned to whatever thoughts were going on in his mind.

"What do you know about the West?" He asked.

"Not much, Goblins are just considered tricksters where I'm from. People only really talk about them during Halloween, to scare little kids." I admitted.

"Why do you think they can help you?" He pushed on.

Now we came to the part I didn't want people knowing about. Thinking about it made me think about the painting, about Reggie. I wished she was here. For a daintily built girl she was born to take charge and would have figured out a plan already.

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Oh, um." I paused. "Her name is Reggie."

"She is special to you?"

"Yes." I glanced at the fire. "She's the only one who wouldn't think I'm going crazy. She's my best friend."

"And she is back in the Aboveground?"

"Yes."

"Are you going crazy?" He asked.

I laughed. "I thought I was, before I came here. But know that it's real...I guess I'm just still waiting for someone to tell me I really am crazy."

"While you wait you should rest. We'll be moving again in a few hours." He dropped the subject and I gratefully stretched out onto my mat and closed my eyes.

_...Find Him...Find Him..._

I rolled over, the cool air barely brushing my face.

_...Bring Him...Bring Him..._

Somewhere in my mind registered terror as the next voice whispered in what felt like my ear.

_...KILL!KILL!KILL!..._

And on that note, I woke up.


	5. Ch 5 Ludo, Labyrinth, Queen Sarah

I sat up quickly but Rider was already standing, his hand on Kor's reigns who was growling softly, ears flat and tail swishing against the nearby grass making an unnerving rustling noise.

"Easy Kor." Rider coaxed, glancing around.

"I heard them." That caught his attention, his eyes locked onto me with a look of pure suspicion but it passed as he began gathering up his things, I mirrored him.

Rider refused to say anything until everything was packed back into place. He gestured for me to climb into the saddle as he broke up the fire and stamped it out, the flames endings with a feeble puff of smoke. He took the reigns and whistled to signal for Kor to start moving.

"You're walking?" I had to break the silence.

"It will be easier to guide on foot." Rider said simply.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He paused, looking carefully at the trail as we moved on. Eventually he answered in a plain voice.

"Do I have much of a choice?"

I decided that it was best not to answer even though it felt odd to be sitting in the saddle and have him lead on foot. Kor whined impatiently and Rider took a faster stride, perhaps without even noticing it. Even as we distanced ourselves from that spot it was like I could still hear the popping of the burnt wood and the grass rustling even though Kor's tail was no longer agitating it. Shaking it off I tried not to think about anything but focusing on the trail when a shrill howl pierced everything and made my blood turn cold. Rider swore under his breath and began running, Kor keeping pace with a nervous trot.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to lead you." Rider finally spoke. "Take Kor and ride as fast as you can. It's you they want and if they think I'm the only person who has any hint of where you're going it'll save me and buy you enough time. Give me your jacket, I'll use it as a scent bait."

"But I can't take Kor from you." I argued as I slipped off my jacket.

"She'll find me, she always does." Rider smiled. "Don't worry about me boy, they aren't far behind. Just nudge her and she'll do the rest of the work."

He grabbed the jacket and folded it over his arm, patting Kor once on the snout before walking off the path to a thick patch of trees.

"Rider?" I called after him, making him pause to glance back.

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"Just get going." Rider rolled his eyes but smiled before disappearing into the trees.

"Alright Kor, lead the way." I whispered and nudged her with my ankles and grasped the reigns.

Kor shook her head rebelliously but when another short howl sounded she immediately began moving back down the trail at a trot.

"Faster, please." I nudged her again, and finally after a few more nudges she gave in and sped up.

A crack behind us made us both jump, Kor giving a low whine and then breaking into a sprint as a tree behind us began tumbling down. I leaned closer to her neck and clung to the reigns as we wove blindly down the path, eventually unsure of where we going. Unfortunately Rider had been right, it wasn't wise to move too quickly on the trail. It was too easy to fall off into one of the slopes, which we found ourselves doing when the trail began to wind too much. Kor let out a frantic whine as we slid down the steep slope, weeds and roots winding around her hooves. Unsure of what to do I tried to curl closer down into the saddle, dodging the branches that seemed to materialize closer and closer as we continued our downward journey.

"Pony, safe." A deep voice rumbled as Kor nearly slammed into something that just as fury, if not more so, and at least double her height.

"W-who are you?" I choked out, unable to see in the darkness.

"Ludo stop Pony and Boy. Queen Sarah send Ludo to find Boy and bring back." Ludo said.

"Sarah?" I echoed.

"Sarah, Friend." Ludo lifted Kor from underneath and hefted her up enough to walk without her scraping the underbrush.

I was nervous about my leg being trapped in between two creatures but I decided to keep quiet and just remember to breath. Eventually Ludo broke through unto the trail and took Kor's reigns, leading on foot just as Rider had done not long before. It was almost humorous, the difference between them but I focused rather on listening around us for others, particularly the ones that wanted me for dinner.

"Ludo?" I spoke up. "Can you tell me about Queen Sarah?"

"Hmm." Ludo said. "Sarah live here since war. Come only once before."

"How?" I asked.

"King let her come, he let's all come and try." Ludo said.

"All? All what?" I said.

"Sarah, Friend. Love Boy." Ludo glanced back, his teeth baring in a smile as his eyes crinkled.

"She knows me?" I asked.

"Yes. Brother." Ludo nodded.

I shut up then, really I don't think I would have been able to talk even if I wanted to. He had said brother, clear as day, brother. But it couldn't be Sarah, my Sarah. I know I haven't seen her in years but there is no way in my sane mind my sister Sarah is Queen of anything, let alone Goblins. But something stuck inside of me, the dream coming to mind. Was it really a dream? Ludo had said she had come once before. Could I have come once too? It sounded ridiculous but at the same time made the most sense I'd heard in a while.

I didn't hear anything following us so I allowed myself to relax against Kor and sighed, wishing more than anything that I was in bed, sound asleep.

"You go into Labyrinth now." Ludo let go of the reigns and I looked up to see walls looming in front of us.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"No. Go back to Fairs now." Ludo waved and lumbered off to the south.

"Hey!" I called after him. "How do I enter the Labyrinth?"

"Ask right question." Ludo answered, still walking.

I looked at the wall and nudged Kor to move closer and she did so willingly. As I neared the wall I wondered what could be the right question.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" I asked a loud.

As I said the last word the wall to the Labyrinth started shaking and a door opened with a gentle creak. Without me saying anything Kor continued on, completely unfazed by doors suddenly appearing and walls shaking.

"Not as young as I used to be it seems." A voice chuckled as we stepped in.

"Hey, I'm tired of sitting in these walls, let's get some fresh air yeah?" Another voice spoke up.

With a groan a little man appeared in front of another wall, a large bird-like hat on top of his head blinking and looking around.

"Man, I'm going to taste dust for weeks." The hat complained.

"Oh hush, you never complain about it when there aren't visitors." The man shook his head.

"That's because you tune me out, they don't." The hat nodded towards me.

"Huh." The man sighed.

"Excuse me." I spoke up.

The man looked up at me and his expression changed into something softer, and more affectionate.

"Well, welcome back Master Williams. You've grown considerably over the years."

"Makes you feel old." The hat remarked.

"What does that make you?" The man asked.

"Barely younger." The hate replied.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Know you, we helped save you!" The hat scoffed.

"Not that you were really in any danger then." The man sighed. "Children will be children, that is why we grow up."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.

"Well, you ought to know, you're standing within my walls." The man smiled.

"Your...walls?"

"I, dear boy, am the Labyrinth." The man puffed up, his pride lighting up his eyes.

"Why not." I muttered out loud.

Instead of being offended the Labyrinth chuckled and moved closer, taking the reigns in one of his frail hands and tossing it up to me.

"You've seen much but I'm afraid it isn't over yet. Follow me, we'll need to make it to the castle before dusk. Goblins don't care much for tardiness, as odd as it sounds."

The Labyrinth wound and wove and twisted so much I couldn't remember where we had just come from or how long it had been. Everything looked the same but as tempted as I was to question it I stayed quiet, reveling in the surreal-ness of it. The hat, whom I found out had no real name, yammered on and on about nearly everything but I quickly learned to tune it out. It wasn't really hard and eventually it sounded like a vague buzzing noise.

"And that's when Sarah came to us..."

"Hush!" The Labyrinth said suddenly. "It isn't your story to tell."

"He's going to know eventually." The hat argued.

"Then he'll know then, no sooner, no later." The Labyrinth growled, effectively silencing the hat, at least for the moment.

"Labyrinth?" I said.

"Yes?" He paused and turned to face me.

"She...she never forgot about me, did she?" I asked.

The Labyrinth smiled paternally and shook his head.

"Never, my dear boy, do I believe you were out of her mind. You, or your parents." He patted Kor gently and then continued moving.

"Sometimes the choices we make take us far away from some of the most important people in our lives but that doesn't make them any less important. It just means something else is important too."

"Would she have visited me, if she was able to?" I asked.

The Labyrinth was silent as he pondered my words and then finally spoke quietly.

"I don't think she knew what she would say to you. She wouldn't have wanted to lie to you."

"No, I don't think I'd have wanted her too either." I admitted.

"That'a boy." The Labyrinth smiled.

We made another long turn and then suddenly we were dumped into a vibrant garden that swirled around us like a small pool on the edge of a sea and I took this time to finally climb off of Kor and stand on my own feet. My legs buckled beneath me but the Labyrinth was quick to snatch my arm and pull me closer so I could use him for support.

"Must have sat too long." I said.

"Not used to it either I suppose, Cherose's aren't the most common animal. You'll be fine after a minute or so, sore though." The Labyrinth helped walk me to a bench and I sat despite my urge to keep moving.

Sarah had to be somewhere nearby, and I'd finally get to see her and talk to her. I wouldn't be a toddler unable to handle myself, we'd be more equal, all thoughts of royalty aside.

"I think I'll be fine now." I stood, my legs stiff but obliging.

The Labyrinth didn't seemed very satisfied but nodded and lead me through the garden and to the open doors. Kor wandered off into a less groomed part of the garden and began grazing, no longer interested in what we were doing.

"She'll be alright out here?" I asked.

"One of the Goblin's will come and attend to her, to be sure." The Labyrinth nodded and entered the castle, with a breath I followed after.

The castle seemed to be made of plain stone with strips of marble and tapestry to liven and decorate it. Our footsteps echoed off the walls and ran ahead of us but the Labyrinth seemed unfazed.

"Goblins must have the day off." The hat remarked.

"You know they take pride in working without being seen by guests." The Labyrinth shook his head.

"Yes sir, we does." A small Goblin woman came out from around the corner and bowed respectively.

"Maj!" The Labyrinth cried heartily. "I should have known it would be you they would send. Maj here has all kinds of experience caring for Williams. She is your sister's main Goblin maid and something of an expert nurse."

Maj flushed appreciatively as the Labyrinth turned and smiled at me.

"The King and Misses is in the Library finishing up some last minute papers for the North. Follow me."

We did, and she walked quickly through the halls and down a set of stairs stopping only when she reached a set of large wooden doors. She knocked in three quick raps and then stood back.

"Come in Maj." A deep male voice called, making my hair stand on my arms.

Maj bowed and opened the door, the Labyrinth following comfortably in.

"Master Williams, as requested my lady." He bowed gracefully and stepped to the side leaving me to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do I bow too?" I asked, smiling just enough to let them know I was joking.

"Of course not." Sarah smiled, moving forward.

She had a floor-length gown that somehow seemed casual, her hair was town and clipped back, almost exactly as I remembered her from my dream.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes?" She stopped, still smiling.

"Um, hi." I shifted nervously.

"Hello." She paused, realizing my unease. "You've gotten taller."

"Yeah, I take after dad." I blurted.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Fine. I mean he's good, same as always. Mom's good too, I guess." I shrugged.

"Toby." A voice broke our tension and I glanced over and saw the King.

My body froze and I frowned, my dream replaying like a whisper.

"This is Jareth, my husband and King of the Goblins."

"I remember him." I admitted, earning surprised looks from everyone. "Sarah, why am I here?"

"You're here." Jareth spoke instead. "Because you asked us to help you."


	6. Ch 6 The Guardian

"Just because I said one time that I wished the Goblins could send me help doesn't mean-"

"That isn't what he meant." Sarah interrupted me. "Toby, there is a lot we have to discuss. Maybe you should rest and eat first, you'll feel better once you're comfortable."

"No, I don't want to wait. I've waited for months only to be dragged around by Dwarves, and Cherose's and something called Ludo."

"Someone." Sarah corrected softly.

"Did you say Dwarves?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah." I paused. "It's kind of a long story."

"I think we should all sit down to dinner and then we can tell each other our stories." Sarah said authoritively nodding to Maj who bowed and disappeared down the hallway in a flash.

Jareth didn't seemed completely pleased but acknowledged her request and stayed silent.

"You're welcome to stay too." Sarah turned her attention to the Labyrinth.

"Normally, I would decline but I'm afraid I'm too old to be bashful about my curiosity for this story. I will gladly stay, thank you." The Labyrinth bowed his head.

"The dining room is ready for you Misses." Maj announced as she reappeared behind me.

"Thank you Maj, we'll be there shortly." Sarah smiled politely and nodded to her. "Do you want to clean up first?"

"I want answers." I decided.

Jareth nodded and took the lead to the dining room, his whole frame tense. Sarah tried to smile sympathetically at me but there was something guarded in her eyes and her manner that kept me from really relaxing. The room was nice and the table had obviously been shortened to give it a more personal feel to it. Really it just felt like I was being put at a small interrogation table in a massive room that was supposed to intimidate me into talking.

"Toby." Sarah caught my attention. "There is a lot to be said for both sides, and I know a lot has to be explained but." She grinned guiltily. "I'm really happy you're here. I've wondered about you for so long. Crystals might allow me to check up on you, but it isn't the same as really getting to talk to you."

"You've checked on me?" I asked, sounding lame even to my own ears.

"Any big sister would want to keep an eye out for her baby brother." Sarah shrugged, blushing. "We're family."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Do you have any questions you want to start with?" Sarah asked.

"Ludo...he said you've been here before, once. And it seems like I've been here once before too." She nodded encouragingly. "Why? When?"

"You were only a baby, hardly two." Sarah admitted. "That's one of the reasons we were so surprised you needed our help. We didn't think you would remember something so long ago."

"I brought you here." Jareth spoke up. "I brought you both here, to test Sarah."

"To test her?" I said.

"I was young, and foolish. I thought the world was just one unfair thing after another. I had a lot of growing up to do and they were hard lessons." Sarah sighed. "One night, I was fed up with our parents. I didn't want anything to do with the family life they were trying to make. I was being self-ish and I dreaded having to babysit a crying baby for a whole night." She smiled apologetically. "I wished things were different. I wished I didn't have to care for you, or listen to you. I tried wishing away what turned out to be one of the most special people in my life."

"You were a wisher?" I asked, my mouth turning dry.

"It's not thought of as that derogatory here." Jareth cut in, frowning.

"You wished me away?" I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at her.

"At first yes, but I regretted it right away. I pleaded to have you back, I wove my way through the Labyrinth to reach you. I fought passed every trick because I knew you were more important than that. I might have acted like a child but you, you were just a baby. What right did I have to decide if you existed or not? And I did find you, I did make it through the Labyrinth. It's why they called me the Conqueror of the Labyrinth. It was a glorified way of saying I'd made things right again, no matter what the obstacle." Sarah pushed on. "I was a silly girl making silly mistakes, and I learned from them."

"You are still family." Jareth said. "You still love each other."

"Then why did you leave again? If I was so special to you." I blurted out, I sounded like a jerk but I had to know. "Why are you my sister but I haven't been able to see you since I was a kid? Why are you here and not home?"

"I am home Toby." Sarah said softly. "I realized that when I went back with you the first time. I felt so out of sync in that world. I knew things were real when others said they were just make believe. I felt more comfortable in dad's old costumes than jeans and a t-shirt. When I had the chance to come back, I took it and I knew where my decision lay. I loved it here, I loved Jareth, and I couldn't stay in a world I didn't feel a part of anymore. You were special, you still are, but my decisions were made and I had to be responsible about them. I wish we could have had a better channel of communication but it just wasn't in the cards for us. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Are you...are you happy here?" I asked.

"Very much so." Sarah smiled.

"He takes good care of you?" I asked.

"Yes." She giggled, both of us ignoring Jareth's snort.

"I guess I can't really object." I sighed.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Sarah reached over and touched my hand.

"You've always been a story to me. A picture in a scrapbook." I admitted. "I wish Reggie could see you. Without her, I probably would have stopped believing in stories."

"Reggie didn't cross over with you, did she?" Jareth asked.

"No, I don't think so. It was just me when I opened my eyes." I shook my head.

"How did you get here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know exactly. One second I was sitting in class and the next, I'm in the swamp." I shrugged.

"The Troll Swamp?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, and there was a Troll. He said I was on his post and that I had to get up." I continued.

"He didn't attack you? Or club you?" Jareth asked.

"No. He did throw my desk into the muck."

"Your desk?"

"Yeah, you know, it's like a table-"

"I know what a desk is." Jareth held his hand. "You're saying the desk came with you?"

"Yeah. I was sitting in it when I closed my eyes. It's almost Halloween so everyone is wearing costumes and pulling pranks and I'm just not up for that so I figured I'd tune them out while I waited for the bell to ring. The next thing I hear someone is telling me I'm in his spot, when I open my eyes it's the Troll. He told me where the West was but on my way there I got hit by something and I must have passed out because the only thing I remember after that is waking up in the Dwarven house." I paused and thought about it. "I think the Dwarf woman said it was a Fiery."

"It's not unheard of for Fiery to play with boulders." Sarah nodded.

"Well she patched me up and I slept most of yesterday. She fed me and her...um, well the other Dwarf, he led me down the trail as far as he could before three other Dwarves appeared. I hid but eventually I couldn't and they tried to get me to go to the High Brother's but a man appeared. He was called Rider and he lent me his Cherose, her name is Kor."

"I have heard of him, he is known as a thorn in the Queen's side." Jareth nodded. "He is the son of a respected man so he is given some leash. Helping a Legend though, might be a bit much."

"What is a Legend? The Dwarves called me that too."

"They did?" Sarah asked, her tone giving away her nerves.

"Just the man. Those two know my name, but not the other ones. They call me Catch, like mom does." I quickly explained.

"So Rider came along, what then?" Sarah asked.

"Well he took me with him and we got as far as the swamp when we decided to stop for the night but something was after us. Rider couldn't tell me their names, he just called them the Queen's subjects."

Jareth's face darkened into a scowl and he shifted in his seat.

"I know which_ beasts_ you are referring to and if I find one shred of fur in _my_ swamp I'll teach that Queen what it means to keep her borders."

"Jareth we've agreed not to provoke her. The last thing we need is another war so soon." Sarah spoke up.

"I know dear." Jareth sighed but there was something in his scowl that told me he wasn't very patient with the East.

"So the beasts came, go on." Sarah pushed.

"Well we tried moving forward but it was dark and they were advancing pretty fast so he asked for my jacket and told me to just run and that if it was me they were looking for he'd be fine but he wanted to try and lead them away with a scent bait just in case. So Kor and I took off until we started sliding down the slopes and Ludo caught us and brought us the Labyrinth and you know the rest."

"Sarah, where is the home you lived in as a child?" The Labyrinth finally spoke up.

"Maryland, it's on the East Coast of a country called the United States." Sarah explained.

"I see." The Labyrinth murmured. "I see."

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I am curious, about your tale young one." Labyrinth sighed. "It seems to me two details stand out the most concerning and they both deal with how you got here."

"You mean the desk?" Jareth asked.

"That is one." The Labyrinth nodded. "It takes serious magic to transfer inanimate objects between our worlds, especially when they have never existed in our world before."

"Something old?" Sarah asked.

"If the Queen were powerful enough to do it, why have him appear so far from her castle?" Jareth asked.

"I do not think it was the Queen." The Labyrinth said decidedly. "I think he landed exactly where he was intended to."

"What do you mean? You think someone from the swamp called for him?"

"Not from the swamp." The Labyrinth shook his head. "I believe what called him was something beyond even my powers and I am considered an Ancient."

"Who?" Jareth asked. "I can think of no story before you and Dromsyn."

"Not before my boy, you see I am the Labyrinth, Guardian of the West, the East however, is not under my control nor has it ever been." The Labyrinth explained.

"There is someone who guards the East?" Sarah asked.

"If I am not mistaken, the royal family is supposed to guard her."

"_Her?_" I echoed.

"The East, it is why the rulers have always been Queens. Some have married but like Sarah being Queen due to marrying King Jareth, any King is seen as just the husband to the Queen. He is recognized but the final authority remains with her." The Labyrinth nodded.

"You are saying the East called Toby to her land?"

"_Her heart shall rest in safe swamp, cradled by vines, Beside her loving West until the proper guardian is revealed in signs."_ The Labyrinth recited.

"He appeared in the swamp." Jareth murmured.

"He's from the East." Sarah realized, her voice growing small.

"The Halloween time is the time when our worlds are the closest, making it easier for magic to call for what it needs without making it very noticeable. It is the perfect time for her guardian to be summoned." The Labyrinth looked up to me.

"Tell me, is it Magic's design to make all the Williams believe it is their destiny to fight for something older and more cryptic than they understand." Jareth scowled.

"Jareth." Sarah spoke softly. "It is not the Labyrinth who controls this."

"When he came here the East must have felt his innocence and pureness of heart and kept a vague eye on him, if she had not she would not have summoned him now. It can do no damage in knowing his sister is the Queen of Goblins and called Sarah the Just by other races in the East." The Labyrinth said. "Do not take my word for it. If you wish for proof merely wait and witness for yourself. If the East has called him to her, she will not want him out of her land for very long. The Queen has ruled for some time and perhaps she has grown too cold for even the East's patience."

"How will we know?" Sarah asked.

"He will know." The Labyrinth stared at me.

We were interrupted from speaking any further by the arrival of food. There was silence as we began eating and I was thankful for the chance to think over everything in silence. I wished Reggie was here, she would be logical about this. Could I really be the proper guardian for the East?

"But you said there has always been a Queen to guard the East." I blurted out.

"I did." The Labyrinth nodded. "It is tradition but nothing that can not be changed. The East is as old as I am and just as surely unconcerned with tradition. If something must be done we know there is no use fighting it."

His eyes glanced over to Jareth who didn't look very happy but stayed silent.

"My heads starting to hurt." I murmured, realizing it wasn't a headache, the dull ache in the back of my head was slowly returning.

Maj was suddenly by my chair in an instant, scanning the back of my head with dangerous precision.

"Dwarves! Think they know everything. Herbs, bah!" Maj's tone was sharp but her pulled a cloth and a bottle out of her apron. "Soon as you said boulder I knew, I knew it! Dwarven herbs."

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, Sarah smirking behind her fork. Maj uncorked the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto the cloth and reached up, getting on the tip of her toes to reach up and place the cloth on my head and I shivered as the coldness stretched down my head and into my neck. After a few seconds the cold lessened and I felt an odd numb tingle and I felt tired.

"Might have to rest a bit and we'll make another plate for him when he wakes." Maj's voice seemed to be fading but then I realized it was me that was fading.

I was falling asleep.


	7. Ch 7 Before The Queen

_Dear One...Dear One...Come back to me._

I opened my eyes only to realize I must still be dreaming. Everything around me was a light grey as I sat cross-legged on a soft ground.

_You must prepare the way._

"How?" I asked a loud.

_You must face the Queen who poisons my land with her fear._

"How?" I asked again.

_Come back to me and I will not leave your side as long as you are in my land. _

"I don't know if I am strong enough. I'm just a human from the Aboveground." I sighed, looking down.

_Dear One...You are so much more...Strength is knowing there is something worth protecting. Someone._

Her words struck me and I felt tears collecting in my eyes.

_You have great strength indeed._

"I'm coming." I promised, feeling myself jolt awake.

Scrambling out of the bed I found myself in I blindly ran from the room and down the hallways, not even sure where I was going. Eventually the halls dumped me into a large entrance of sorts and I stopped, my bare feet cold against the stone. The darkness was only barely pierced by torches and it created an eerie effect on the towering room. Out of breath I looked around, if I was truly going crazy I was starting to care about it less.

Strength is knowing there is something worth protecting. Someone. He had something big he needed to protect. A few things, actually.

"Toby?" Sarah's voice made me turn around.

She was standing in the opening of one of the hallways, a concerned look on her face. I took three large strides over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, my height matching hers despite our age difference. She returned the hug after a moment of shock and I leaned my head against hers.

"I always bragged about you, when I was a kid. About my really cool sister my parents said went off chasing all her big dreams." I admitted quietly, listening to her let out a breathy laugh.

"I tried writing to you, but I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to string you along and I couldn't promise visits when the kingdom was still recovering from an unsettling war." Sarah sighed. "Every time I saw you through the crystal, you grew up so fast and you seemed happy. You had friends and normal stress and family. You were becoming your own person. I didn't know how to approach that."

"When I was ten I started writing you letters every day until mom said there was no way we could send them. I got so angry I wanted to rip them up but mom had put them up and we never found them again." I released her from my hug only to see a guilty smile appear on her face.

"I know, I happened to check up on you and I saw them stacked on your dresser. I saw they were addressed to me and I couldn't help it. I sent a Goblin to pick them up." She admitted and I could feel my face flushing.

"They were really stupid and pointless. I remember sitting for hours trying to think of anything to put down in writing." I muttered.

"They were wonderful. At least one of us was really trying to reach out. I thought maybe I could respond to them, in a little letter or a card. But then I saw how much mom's words had upset you and I chickened out. Every year I've thought about sending you a birthday present but I had no idea what you liked or needed. It's not like I could be one of those dorky sisters who sent you school supplies or something. I wrote to dad sometimes, telling him how much I missed you all but tried to check up on you when I could." Sarah rambled, it was like we both had so much to say, that we had wanted to say, but never had until now.

"I can't stay here." I finally said. "Here, in the Goblin Kingdom, I mean. She needs me to come back now."

"I know I should be completely understanding, having been in a similar place before, but I'm also a big sister." Sarah sighed, smiling her guilty smile again.

"I've got something that needs me, people who are important to me. I guess I'm growing up too." I gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in the East. I hope she knows that." Sarah giggled. "If you ever need the West, you have it."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking her hands in mine.

"Jareth is only upset because he cares. He knows how much you mean to me and in a way to him. You were right there with him during the first time you were here and he's watched over you just as I have. You're a piece of his family too. He doesn't want to see either of us hurt." Sarah added and I nodded.

"I need to go." I released one of her hands and she clamped both of hers around my remaining hand.

"It's still dark, you've slept all day. Could you not wait until morning?" She asked.

"I can't." I whispered, feeling the words deep in my chest.

"I understand." She sighed, surveying my face once more before releasing my hand. "Our parents would be proud of you."

"They have always been proud of you." I touched her shoulder and then turned to see the Labyrinth already standing at the entrance.

"I believe I am needed to escort you back towards your journey and your transportation." He smiled. "The East can be very restless when she wants to be."

"She has good reason to be." Jareth appeared behind Sarah, stepping to be beside her.

Instead of saying anything I held out my hand to him which he shook, nodding seriously although his eyes had a genuine smile. Sarah tried to keep a brave face but I could see her hands grip her dress and I walked over to the Labyrinth, family would have to come second today.

Kor was ready and waiting on the other side of the Labyrinth walls, freshly saddled and fed. Beside her were some fresh boots and a cloak for me. She affectionately nudged me with her head as I approached and patted her snout. Attached to the saddle was a thin rod with a lantern dangling from it. A soft blue light shone, lighting up the area around them.

"A gift from the East. It is the lantern royalty uses when it needs to pass safely through a kingdom that is not his or her own." The Labyrinth explained as he helped me into my things and then the saddle.

"But I'm not royalty." I pointed out.

"You are a Legend and the brother of Queen Sarah of Goblin Kingdom. That makes you Prince Toby of Goblin Kingdom, by right of decree by King Jareth himself. Enforced by the oath of the Labyrinth, an Ancient and Guardian of the West. You are indeed royalty." The Labyrinth nodded, saying it slowly and clearly.

I nodded, commiting the words to memory. Giving him a small smile I echoed,

"Prince Toby."

The Labyrinth smiled and nodded encouragingly before patting Kor on the neck.

"It is time to find your rider, my dear." He told her and she let out a snort before turning towards the swamp.

"Is it a jinx if we wish him the best of luck?" The hat, who had remained respectfully quiet until now, asked.

"Oh, hush." The Labyrinth chuckled fondly and turned back to his own walls.

Kor led on and I stayed silent, watching the trail ahead as it bent and snaked. Tightening my grip on the reigns, I wondered if the lantern was the only way the East was showing she was helping. As if she already knew my curiousity the trees started to shiver as I neared and bowed over me before returning to their previous stance. The message was clear:

_You are safe among us._

True to their promise, I heard no disturbance as we made our way back to the familiar stretch of forest, but instead of moving closer to the Dwarf house, Kor took another trail I hadn't noticed. This must have been the way Rider had first used when he appeared. It was hard to think that was only last night.

It wasn't until even further in that I realized there was another noise in the forest. A soft padded thud was following us. Instead of nudging Kor to go faster I made sure to keep my head high. The lantern was a signal for safe passage and I was in the East, my East, safe among her trees.

"Stop there, stranger." A voice called and I tugged the reigns for Kor to halt. "You are coming before the Queen's castle?"

"I am." I replied calmly.

"On what business?"

"A personal matter with the Queen. I can say no more." I shook my head.

There was the sound of movement and then something stepped into the light, it was completely wolf-like though it stood on two legs, eyes black and feral.

"Is the Queen expecting you at this hour?" It asked.

"Before actually, but I was detained. Dwarves." I explained.

It grunted, clearly not in favor of Dwarves and accepted my short explination.

"Follow."

It returned to four legs and took the lead on the trail, Kor folling behind in a slow trot. Breathing quietly to myself I nudged for Kor to continue on and after a growl of rebellion she complied. Glancing at the trees several high branches twisted in reply and my eyes went back to the trail, the creature turning his head towards the trees as they groaned back into place.

For a moment I was tempted to laugh, the trees had groaned on purpose. Clearly the East didn't care for them and I couldn't say I blamed her.

Just as my left leg started feeling numb the Queen's castle came into view. It looked straight out of a textbook, looming and made of various stones and metal. A dark colored plant grew up the sides of the short walls, looking more for decoration than defense. Two large wooden doors opened as we passed the walls and the creature stopped so I stopped as well.

"Walk from here." It stood and turned, quickly snatching the lantern from the saddle.

Hesitant to leave Kor by herself in this area I paused but climbed down with the reassurance that Rider had said the Queen gave him pardon because of his family. Surely they wouldn't try to do anything to his Cherose.

I had to take long strides to keep up with the creature but it helped my leg wake up quickly so I didn't complain. It led me down several hallways before dumping us into a throne room so large I thought it might double as a dance hall.

"My Queen." It bowed low to a large throne, its back facing us.

Slowly the throne revolved, which I have to admit looked cool, and a young woman, not much older than mid-twenties, her black hair pulled up into an ornate design around her crown. Her storm grey eyes looked bored until she took in the sight before her, her lips tightening into a slight frown.

"Who have you brought before me, subject?" She asked.

"He says you were to be expecting him, ma'am. He had this royal lantern." The beast put the lantern down before her, her eyes flickering from it back to me.

"Name yourself, if I am to be expecting you." She demanded and before I could stop myself, I smiled.

This seemed to alarm her. She sat up and leaned forward, scrutinizing me with her gaze.

"You are still a boy. Not yet a man. Royalty? Barely." She surmised a loud. "From where did you come from?"

"The East, your majesty." I bowed my head.

"Preposterous! I am the Queen of the East. Of Dwarves and other such creatures. Few mortals stay in my land. I do not know you!" Her frown deepened.

"You misunderstand me, dear lady." I shook my head. "I do not mean this East. I have been in the Aboveground, finishing my education, you see."

"Then-" She cut herself off and snapped her fingers, a side door opening and a Dwarf being brought in my two beasts.

"Ah, High Brother Buron!" I couldn't help it, I smiled and called out jovially, surprising both Queen and Dwarf.

"You know this subject?" She asked me.

"High Brother Buron was kind enough to invite me to stay at his home but I was due to check in with my family so they knew my travels were being safely executed. A most hospitable subject you have, your majesty. If I may praise them." I smirked at the startled Dwarf.

"This...this is the boy I spoke of my lady! The one Rider so helped escape!" Buron pointed at me.

"Escape? I fear not. I had lost my steed in a rather curious incident with a troll and was wondering about. I convinced another Dwarf to help me find my way back, not aware of the law against helping strangers. When High Brother Buron and two of his fellow Dwarves appeared, the Dwarf tried to help me leave without question but I knew I could not leave letting the others think the fellow had been helping someone dangerous. Rider happened to come by and offered me a ride as far as the swamp so I could continue my journey." I silently thanked Reggie for going through her theatre phase and forcing me to learn how someone would speak in this kind of scenario.

"Is that so?" The Queen said coolly. "Subject Buron."

"Y-yes, my lady?" Buron looked elated at the sound of his name.

"Did this boy tell you his name?" The Queen turned her gaze to the Dwarf who shivered in happiness.

"Yes, my lady! He said he was called Catch." Buron nodded excitedly but his enthusiasm faded as he saw her frown reappear.

"Catch?" She glanced back at me. "Catch?"

"Yes, your majesty?" I looked questioning.

Suddenly she stood and walked down from her throne, a short three steps and paused, the end of her dress pooling at her feet.

"Fool, can you not tell a nickname from a real name?" She glanced at the Dwarf with a piercing glare that made him crouch down.

"A nickname, ma'am?" I asked.

For a second she paused and stared at me and then she snapped her fingers again.

"Bring me Rider, now." She ordered, the two beasts obeying instantly.

It was almost a relief to see Rider again, even if he was bound by chains. He looked confused at first but then smiled once he saw my overall appearance.

"Young Catch, so I see you again." Rider said happily.

"I am returning your Cherose that you traded the jacket for. Thank you for lending her to me." I smiled.

"A service I am happy to have served." Rider bowed his head.

"You know him by name Catch?" The Queen asked.

"I know him by the name he introduced himself in. I know him by no other name but Catch." Rider said honestly.

"Catch, then." Her voice took on a silky quality and suddenly there was a tug on the back of my neck, not incredibly strong but noticeable.

Rider got an alarmed look on his face but I looked at him in confusion. Suddenly it dawned on me what was happening and I looked at the storm grey eyes of the Queen as she took a few steps closer to me.

"No."


	8. Ch 8 Trials and Strength

The sternness of my voice must have surprised her because she took a step back.

"What did you say to me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You won't use my name against me." I said simply.

"Impossible! You should not be able to resist my spell!" She growled.

"Your advisors spoke of someone appearing. A danger to you." I took a step closer to her, her creatures growling.

"You...know?" A slight panic crossed her face.

"I do." I nodded.

"A creature. A danger to me. You!" She pointed at me, her anger growing. "Sieze him!"

Knowing I couldn't outrun them I picked up the lantern and swung it. It exploded on impact with the first beast and I moved the blunt end on the next one only to be tackled from behind by a third. Dropping my only chance at a weapon I surrendered to their tight grip, knowing when survival was more dependent on staying still rather than squirming. Bullying had been a big help on that lesson.

"Take him...take him away. The Dungeon, anywhere. Get him out of my sight!" She screeched and they obeyed, dragging me into a darker section of the castle, Rider right behind me.

They threw me into a small gated section of a large room and as the door slammed I scrambled up and threw myself against the gate.

"Your land will rise up against you and not even stone walls will protect you! Mark my words!" I shouted, the beasts growling in reply.

"A prophetic statement, my young friend. Do you know it to be true?" Rider asked from his own small cell.

I turned to look at him, seeing his tired but amused face.

"I do. I was sent by something more powerful than the Queen herself. She has become a poison to this land and there are forces that can not stand for this. She is no longer fit to protect something so precious." I said seriously.

"Just a human from the Aboveground, aye?" Rider smiled. "I never believed it."

"I was...before. Now...now I know why I am here." I put a hand on the gate.

"Still think your crazy?" Rider asked.

"Yes, but for a good purpose." I grinned and he returned it with a chuckle.

"You have my service, if ever you should need it." He offered.

"You would do that? Even though it is because of me she had grounds to put you here." I asked.

"That woman has been looking for ways to lock me away for years." Rider shrugged. "I hold no more blame towards you than I would Kor. Some things are meant to happen the way they do."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Give her Hell." He said, his eyes gleaming.

"I was thinking something a little more frightening." I smirked and looked out the window, looking as the trees waved back and forth.

Rider looked out his small window, observing the trees before looking back at me.

"What fury hath unleashed itself on the demon, thou soul shall quake and quake until all knees bow to a new One." He recited. "That is what the advisors told the Queen. That was their prophecy. But they mistranslated it. They made her think the demon is the one coming with fury."

"What fury hath." I echoed softly, my eyes still on the trees. "What will she try to do now?"

"She will call a trial and invite the war counsel because she sees this as a direct threat to the royal line, which is herself, and that concerns all kingdoms. For the most part our sentences are intertwined. Unless your fury has impeccable timing." Rider quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." I nodded. "Perhaps."

"Try and rest. She will not call the trial until tomorrow." Rider said, settling down into his own blanket.

I sighed and laid down, wrapping my cloak tighter around me. It felt like just yesterday all of this was one big holiday joke that I tried to avoid. Now look where I had gotten myself.

The Queen was appearently quite swift in her movements, by early morning the counsel was arriving and Rider and I were being moved to a large chamber with raised aisles full of loyal subjects and the counsel members. I tried to stand up straight when I saw them but one of the creatures shoved me to the ground.

"Kneel before your queen."

"She is not my Queen." I blurted out. "I am not her subject."

"No?" A large man spoke, his wings shifting. "What is this Queen Mereva. You gave us few details."

"This boy threatens my very life! It has been foretold, by my advisors, and he has appeared. I will not have his life threatening my own!"

"You will not touch the boy!" A voice boomed as Jareth strode in, Sarah looking pale and angry beside him.

"Sarah." I tried to stand but the nearest creature growled and yanked on my cloak, pulling me back down.

"Stop!" Sarah looked ready to maul the four legged beast herself. "Release him!"

"No!" The Queen cried with equal passion.

"Settle down." The first man called, his voice silencing the room.

"King Otul," Jareth spoke. "May I introduce to you Prince Toby Williams of the Goblin Kingdom, brother to my wife, Queen Sarah."

"A prince? Did you have note of this?" Otul looked at Mereva.

"He named himself Catch. He gave no title." She quickly defended herself.

"Did he not carry the blue lantern of royalty?" Jareth asked, making her wince.

"He spoke of the dangerous stranger come to end my rule. He did not deny he was the one sent when he was siezed." Mereva glared at me.

"I demand you release him before any more talk of this so called prophecy occurs. The Western Kingdom will also demand retribution for the imprisonment of royalty and the audacity to try him as a common criminal." Jareth was stern.

"The Western Kingdom has a plausible case against the imprisonment of the prince." Otul admitted. "Be it wise to heed in this area Mereva, before you stir up too much tension."

Mereva looked livid as she stared from King Otul to Jareth.

"This boy's existence puts my life in danger and you want me to set him _free_?" She hissed.

"What proof do you have that he is the source of your danger?" Otul asked.

"It was in the prophecy!" She said.

"Was he specifically named? Described?" Otul asked.

"N...no." She wavered. "But how did he know about the prophecy?"

"I heard High Brother Buron, one of your subjects, speaking to another Dwarf about it. I also heard it word for word from Rider, the man next to me." I gestured to Rider who nodded.

"Why did you come to my castle then?" Mereva demanded.

"Enough." Jareth growled. "I demand his freedom, _now_."

"Mereva, give me back my brother." Sarah said calmly but her eyes were unwavering and colder than I had ever seen.

Mereva seemed to pause for a moment, weighing her options. Then her gaze fell back on me.

"No." She said simply.

"Double retributions and a formal apology in front of the entire counsel and the kingdom representatives. This is preposterious, playing along with her paranioa. This is my family we are talking about Otul. I am not a patient man when it comes to defending my family." Jareth looked ready to strangle the Eastern Queen.

"Mereva, you are emotionally unstable and unfit to hold a trial in this state. I demand the release of both of your prisoners unto the counsel for the proper measures to be taken against each." Otul ordered. "You do not have enough authority to say no to the counsel's orders by yourself and due to treaties and agreements no other kingdom is in any place to assist you. Prince Toby and Rider are now officially prisoners of the war counsel."

Mereva shrunk back as if she had been hit, her hands on her stomach.

"Rider, subject of the East, name your offense for the counsel." Otul turned his attention to the man.

"In answer I say, I broke a recent law passed stating that no subjects of the Queen are to assist strangers in any way. I helped Prince Toby away from Dwarves who were trying to lure him to the Queen as a trap and then again to get away from the Queen's beasts near the swamp so he could safely go into the Western Kingdom." Rider bowed his head.

"In the emotional instability of the Eastern Queen I proclaim all laws passed in the past two days null and void. Does this free you from your crime?" Otul asked.

"Yes, my lord." Rider nodded.

"Then go a free man." Otul nodded and then looked at me. "Prince Toby, are you aware of the charges against you?"

"Not completely, your majesty. If I am correct, it is that I am being identified as the stranger prophecied to kill the Queen." I answered honestly.

"Do you have any intentions of killing the Eastern Queen?" Otul asked.

"I do not, my lord." I shook my head.

"Then without further evidence against you I can do nothing but release you and put for the retribution demands set forth by your home kingdom towards your captor." Otul announced.

"Thank you, your majesty." I bowed to him and then turned to face Queen Mereva.

"Queen Mereva, Ruler of the East. As a free man it is now once again my duty to give you the message I was bound to give before my imprisonment." I said, catching her attention.

"Queen Mereva, you have poisoned the lands your were given with your fear. You have created mutant creatures to do your biding and they have terrorized the very land you took an oath to protect and prosper. You have not upheld your duties as Queen of the East."

At my words she let out a muffled cry, her eyes growing wide.

"Who sends this message?" She demanded.

"The East, herself." I bowed once again. "I am the appointed Guardian, appointed to prepare the way for the next Queen. You had your chance Queen Mereva, you have ruined the kingdom in your fear of failing."

"No! No, I am still the Queen, the rightful Queen. I have not harmed or mistreated my subjects. They bow willingly to me. They adore me." She shook her head.

"They fear you, even the ones who shower you in affection fear for your wrath that so easily comes and goes. Before I said all that I had to say, you threw me in the dungeon. In your own fear you have brought a great cost down upon your kingdom and alienated your kingdom from all other kingdoms because they are not permitted to go to war against each other. Especially not over something as petty as paranoia. The East refuses to let this go on any longer." I argued, feeling a tingling sensation cover me. "I am the Guardian of the East and you are no longer fit to be her Queen."

"No!" She let out a blood curdling scream. "You have no right! Toby Williams!"

As she screamed a sharp pain rose through my neck and down my body throwing me to my knees. I shut my eyes in pain and tried to hold myself up but the pain just kept radiating.

_'Help...please'_

_"Toby!"_

_Reggie...Reggie..._

_"Toby!"_

_It hurts...I can't..._

"TOBY!" Something solid skidded into me as warm arms wrapped around me, taking away my support.

Struggling to open my eyes I saw Reggie's face swimming above mine.

"Reg...it hurts." I gasped.

"That's my baby brother!" Sarah shrieked lunging forward until Jareth caught her.

"I'm right here Toby, I'm right here. It's me. I've got you." Reggie held me tighter.

Suddenly another sharp pain jolted through me and I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream.

_Strength is knowing there is something worth protecting. Someone. She needs you now, more than you need her._

Opening my eyes again I saw Reggie's panicked face and I knew.

"Help me stand up." I murmured.

Surprised but willing Reggie carefully helped me stand, keeping a steady arm around me. Smiling gratefully I shrugged her off but took her hand in mine.

"The Eastern Kingdom, I give you your Queen. Penelope "Reggie" Austin." I looked at the aisles of people looking in shock.

"I am the Eastern Queen!" Mereva screamed throwing a large mass of blackness at Reggie.

Without thinking I spun her behind me, our eyes making contact just as the spell colided with my back.

_Strength..._

I have to be strong enough...for her.


	9. Ch 9 Life and Death

I always thought dying would be painful. Sometimes my friends would say they thought it would only be painful while you were alive and then once you were dead there would be nothing, no pain.

The pain stopped as soon as the spell hit me. That was the only thought that ran through my mind at first.

Was I dead?

I wasn't standing in front of Reggie anymore. In fact, I was back in that churning grey area. But instead of the soft voice of the East, there was complete silence. Walking forward the soft grey started changing into something more, towering statues appeared, walls formed of all materials. It was as if the Aboveground and the Underground were melding together. Before me a pale white trail appeared and I followed it into a park. On the bench sat a crying woman in royal garb, her hair down and shielding her face from view. Even so, I knew who it was but I walked closer anyway.

"Mereva." I said softly.

She jerked her head but didn't look up, her sobs becoming more muffled by her hands. I stopped in front of her for a moment and then shrugged, sitting beside her. This seemed to surprise her because her sobs halted and she looked up in confusion.

"Have you not taken enough away from me?" She asked, her tone harsh. "Must you take this place too?"

It took me a moment to think. This was...her place? I didn't understand.

"What is this place?" I asked.

She stared skeptically at me for a while and then looked at the trees.

"My first home." She said quietly. "This was where the East first found me."

A memory, I realized. So this was the East's work. She was merely playing the silent bystander.

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked.

"Why would you care about it?" She asked, glaring at me.

"I want to understand." I said honestly.

This made her silent for another minute or so as she watched the park around her, staring at nothing in particular.

"I grew up in Manhattan, towards the outskirts. I always loved going to the park because it seemed like a totally different place. If I was ever upset I went here, to this bench." She finally said. "One day I found out my fiance chose an international promotion over me and I had been fired from my own job."

"You were losing everything." I supplied.

"It sure felt that way." She looked down, embarrassed to be admitting any of this.

"It's safe here, you can say whatever you like. The East will make sure of that." I promised.

She looked at me again, this time out of more curiousity than anger and she sighed, looking exhausted.

"The East gave me so much. A new purpose, people who would always need someone to lead them. She bestowed powers on me so I would not be just a human ruler. I let it all go to my head. I brought my fear of losing it all and all of my other emotional baggage with me. I created beasts that only I could control. I made my people shake with loyalty, fear or no fear. I was scared too, so what did it matter if they were scared too? Suddenly, I was the one who could take everything. I could take and I could give." Her voice grew soft again. "I tried to make them as scared as I was. I wanted them to understand. But they didn't. They hadn't gone through what I had. They hadn't lived through the same things. They weren't even the same Race as I was. How could they ever understand?"

"Mereva." I began but she shook her head.

"That's not even my name." She gave a humorless laugh. "It's Maria Sarah."

"Maria?" I gave a little smile. "The girl from Manhattan. Queen of the East."

"Was the Queen of the East." She corrected with a small sigh. "I should have never told her yes to becoming the Queen but I am grateful for the East trying to help me. She was probably the only one who would have."

"She wouldn't have chosen you if it wasn't for a reason. Maybe now what you know will help you move on with your life. Plus, you'll always have your faith in the Underground to add something to your life. That knowledge is something you'll always have with you, no matter what anyone says." I pointed out.

"Why are you doing all of this? I tore apart a kingdom. I imprisoned you. I wanted you dead." She looked at me seriously.

"I am the Guardian of the East and a fellow human from the East Coast." I shrugged with a smile. "And I'm clearly still alive and unimprisoned so I think I'll count all of that as water under the bridge."

"How? How do you make it sound so easy?" She asked.

"I know what is important in my life and that if I focus on the horrible I'll never be strong enough to live a happy life with the most important people in it. Strength is not how much power you have, or what you can do to people, it's knowing that there is something worth protecting, or someone. You need to have strength in knowing that you are someone worth protecting and caring for. This is your true second chance." I held eye contact with her, watching as my words fell on her like a wave of relief and she sighed again, this time relaxing against the bench.

"I'm still scared." She murmured.

"Fear is natural. It's when you let it stop you from being happy that it isn't right. You just have to find the right balance." I said simply.

"Such advice from a boy." She smiled good-naturedly.

"I've been under some good direction." I shrugged it off but smiled too.

"I don't even know what to tell my family." She said, looking around the park again.

"Tell them you're finding your balance." I offered.

"Balance." She echoed.

As she sat there her clothes began falling away and morphing into a modern pair of slacks and a professional looking blouse. She wore little make-up and jewelry, and on her feet were a pair of simple black heels.

"I think your ready to go back, Maria." I stood and offered my hand.

She gave me a small smile and took my hand, letting me help her stand.

"What can I do to repay all the damage I have done?"

"We'll handle the official retributions and a new Queen will be appointed. It's nothing the East can't handle. I think she knew that when she offered you a new home. Let us worry about it." I urged her.

"Okay." She nodded slowly.

Suddenly we were jerked apart and I felt myself thrown down, everything around me turning back to the castle chamber where there was mass chaos. As I sat up everything went quiet, the Queen standing up, her outfit still the modern clothes I'd seen her change to. She looked at me with a surprised expression and then gave an apologetic smile. Holding her hands up like accepting a hug she tilted her head back and a spiral of air surrounded her, making her disappear. The room stayed silent even after she was completely gone.

"Toby?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking with concern.

I looked up to see Reggie being held by the Labyrinth and Sarah by Jared, every set of eyes on me.

"And people wonder why I don't care for Halloween." I sighed and Reggie's face brightened and the Labyrinth released her letting her rush forward to me.

"Reg." I pulled her into a tight hug which she happily reciprocated.

"I was so worried about you, you jerk." She burrowed her face in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, for coming. For giving me the strength to do all of this." I whispered.

"I don't understand. I didn't do anything. I just appeared."

"You believed that I wasn't crazy, even when I did. You wanted to protect me when it was my job to protect you all along. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said simply, making her blush.

"Dork."

I smiled but kept her close even as she helped me stand again.

"Toby Williams, Prince of the Goblin Kingdom, Guardian of the Eastern Kingdom, you presented this young lady, Penelope Austin, as the next rightful queen, Is that true?" Otul spoke up.

I turned to the man and bowed my head.

"King Otul, I have and I stand by my word. She has been brought by the East herself."

"Do you have proof of that?" Otul asked.

_"He has my word..." _She stood in the center of the chamber, a glowing white, her long hair flowing down her back as she looked at us with gleaming eyes, her face lined with age.

"The East." The Labyrinth bowed low in respect and she bowed her head.

_"The Labyrinth." _She acknowledged him, nodding as the others in the room quickly bowed to her.

"My lady, the East." Otul bowed his head. "We acknowledge your word in wanting to appoint this young human as Queen, but our laws state that she herself must say she accepts before the proper ceremonies can be taken. For this reason I give the counsel a break until the eleventh hour tonight in which a decision will be announced."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief at this statement, the excitement draining everyone. Reggie herself looked perplexed as she looked from me to the glowing woman before us. I took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Let us find somewhere a little quieter where Miss Reggie can be brought up more to speed, shall we?" The Labyrinth offered, ushering the six of us away from the staring crowd.

"Reggie?" Sarah came closer to us. "Hello, I'm Sarah Williams."

She held out her hand which Reggie shook, her face priceless.

"You're Toby's older sister?" She asked.

Sarah nodded with a smile and Reggie looked at me for some kind of confirmation that she hadn't suddenly turned delusional.

"My sister married the King of the Goblins. Yeah, this is really happening." I nodded.

"That is so cool!" Reggie blurted out and then smiled, embarrased. "Goblins have always interested me. A fascination that haunts my mother I'm sure."

Jareth let out a soft snort but didn't say anything and Reggie's laser-like eyes locked onto him.

"Do you take good care of Sarah and your subjects?"

Jareth looked at her in a mix of stun and appreciation but smirked.

"Of course."

"Very good care." Sarah smiled assuringly, taking Jareth's hand.

"You better." Reggie said simply, her expression serious.

"Reggie was born to be an activist for all civil and women oriented movements." I chuckled.

"Your mom supports my passion for it." Reggie looked at me.

"And so do I. I mean, who was there for four days in the middle of December standing in protest outside our principals office because the cafeteria food had nicknames in honor of women's rights celebration that you found degrading?" I asked and she smiled apologetically.

"Fair enough." She nodded. "Now are you going to tell me why a fairy wants to make me a queen?"

So that's what he was.

"Back in time, before the Ancients were considered Ancients, there were multiple powers. Among them was the Labyrinth, Guardian of the West, and the East. Dromesyn, who Guarded the Skies, was also among them, but he has in recent years died. The Queen you just saw, Mereva, was Queen of the East but she is no longer fit to do so. In her place, the East has seen fit to appoint you as the next Queen, if you should choose to accept it." Jareth spoke up.

"And you, what are you?" She asked me.

"I am the Guardian of the East. I came to prepare the way for the next Queen." I smiled.

"What about my family and my education?" Reggie asked.

"Anything can be told to your parents but the truth may be a bit absurd for them. Being older adults with established careers and lives it would be very hard for them to give up everything they know for something they stopped believing in long ago. As for your education, should you choose to accept your role as queen, I believe proper tutoring can be provided. You would not retain the certification you would have had in the Aboveground." Jareth explained.

"And if I don't accept?" Reggie asked.

Jareth turned to the East who had a solemn face as she pondered the question.

_"A kingdom can not turn without its pointed sceptor. A throne can only sit with so much emptiness. Few hearts are strong enough to be royal. I have chosen who I have chosen for my reasons. Whatever else there is, I can not think it of much importance in my own eyes."_ She said quietly. _"Young eyes can see much. Young eyes can also see little."_

I looked at Reggie who bit her lip, lost in thought. Every concern she had was written all over her face and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where ever you choose, I'll choose too."


End file.
